100401-concerns-and-a-request-for-dev-response
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Welcome to the downfall of W* how can I help you? | |} ---- A bit doomy and gloomy but I can't help but throw you a like. I'm seriously wondering if that's the case.... | |} ---- Be careful when you use general terms. Some people are having fun at 50 playing how they like. It all depends on what you enjoy. Everyone has different taste sorry your not having fun with what you like to do. | |} ---- I think that's perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with crafted gear being viable -- or even the best -- for leveling gear. It all gets replaced, so there's nothing wrong with giving the crafting player base some love and letting them pursue mastery in their chosen craft -- and have it mean something for a change. I applaud Carbine for this move and do not want it to change. | |} ---- Thats not exactly true, it is fun @ 50. Its just that there are particular problems hindering that experience in some aspects of the game, which this is not the first MMO to experience these problems so early in its life. How they address these problems will decide if these are permanent problems or not. Thats true, i think it may have been somewhat intended. As its normally a problem with other games, where professions quickly become useless. | |} ---- ---- They could make crafters make all the leveling gear in the game and I wouldn't care. The problem arises when crafted gear that takes zero effort to craft and costs 6 gold per combine until you get perfect slots is comparable to raid drops. It should not be rendering epic drops from dungeons worthless. Pursuing mastery of your chosen craft in this case means leveling an alt to 50 and doing daily quests that take two minutes. We're not talking about obtaining multiple raid drops to craft a raid quality item, we're talking about buying a core off the AH and clicking combine until you get the slots you want. What exactly is the motivation for you to go do their elder content when nothing of value drops from there? | |} ---- While I think the AP obsession in this game hurts drops hard and the rune stuff is... Asian level rng... What happened with raiding cause it's fun? I always raided because working with a whole bunch of people getting the mechanics right is fun! If I was only after raid loots I would have rage quit ddo fast... My raid leader did the same raid for 2 years without getting the best must have caster item. He was still leading us even though a bit bitter lol. And the epic version of that item?!?! We knew only of a couple people with that. Fun, collaboration and mechanics are no longer motivation for Raiders. I'm sad. | |} ---- ---- That's not how crafting works, and if you think that's all there is to it, you're missing out. And all the mats spent trying to get the best piece? That has to be worth something. Epics from adventures are not "Elder content". They are a lower tier item rarity, just because their purple doesn't mean they're better than everything else. They're simply better than other items in their class. | |} ---- Doing most things in MMO's just for fun are no longer motivation for so many. I could PvP in Watiki Temple another 10,000 times and still have fun. Yet most will complain it's not fun anymore after 10-50 times. I have leveled over 8 characters (6 Dom, 2 Ex) through pre-Capital City zones. Of those 8, 5 of them through Deradune (as I thought Elevar sucked). And I could level another 20 characters through Deradune and still have fun doing it. | |} ---- The problem with PvE content is that it becomes boring after a while, since the content does not change. That's why MMORPGs usually provide players with rewards to keep them interested (until new content is added). EDIT: This is not such a problem in PvP, since the opponents are human players, who do not follow a scripted pattern. This keeps PvP refreshing (at least for me). | |} ---- Actually that's exactly how it works. I have two master crafters. Blowing 5 plat crafting one piece of gear is irrelevant. I'm going to spend almost that much runing it out. I walk over to the commodity broker, buy everything I need, and hit combine until I get what I want or I fall asleep. Meanwhile my guild is losing motivation to run dungeons and the crafters are tired of making 9000 combines trying to get people better sockets. It's a stupid system. We shouldn't be nuking raid drops because someone happened to get fire fire on their crafted legs, something that required no effort other than spending money and accepting the tedium of making 100 copies. More than two rune slot types should be viable and secondary stats need to matter. Period. Raiding is fun, but the content is legitimately challenging(before you even factor in the logistics of running two raids for a 40 man followup raid) and the rewards should be suitably valuable. Right now they aren't. Right now making lots of money, crafting a lot, and buying specific BOEs is a more legitimate way to power up your character than running the content as intended. It's asinine. | |} ---- ---- What about getting elements you cant slot with anything decent? | |} ---- So you were having fun, then stopped on account of at some point later down the road after much more fun, might stop having fun. So may as well cut it off early? Play the game until you stop being entertained, thats really the only purpose of them. | |} ---- Consume a reroll runeslot colors item. | |} ---- I'm ok with this change. Would cut down the RNG in total and put in both a craft sink and a gold sink, making Carbine happy in the process. | |} ---- ---- Yes, the items that primarily focus on assault power and have a higher item level have comparable assault power. Shocking. Just imagine if they could put a refined hybrid power core into that Adventus though. It's not that there are no useful dungeon/adventure drops. Pirate's bane is good, as are a number of other right side(non-armor) pieces. The problem is the items that are not raw assault power and have sub 100 of the primary stat on them when you can put 125 on a similar crafted item and get 30 assault power from two good sockets. Rocktown legs without great slots? Worse than Galactium wth fire/fire or fire/fusion. Bonebreakers? Same thing. The point of all this is that crafted items are easily manufactured until they get optimal slots. Dropped items are not. If they are remotely comparable as long as the immense inequality between rune types exist it will be optimal to just get crafted gear to take the place of all but the most fortuitous of drops. Thus most of the dps classes in my raid have replaced all the dungeon gear they spent hours chasing with optimally slotted crafted gear. Then when a raid piece drops, because of the overwhelming power of pure AP runes, it becomes difficult to replace those stupid crafted pieces even when the raid drop is clearly superior if you exclude he rune slots. If you can't see how this is problematic then I don't know what to tell you. When a raid piece drops with 100 primary stat and no fire/fusion it just isn't going to replace a 125 primary stat fire/fusion crafted piece, almost irregardless of what else is on that piece of gear. | |} ---- Agree with this.... All apart from the sentiment that looted gear should be better than crafted. Crafted gear should always be better than looted gear, with the exception of the very highest, end game gear that drops from the highest tier of raids/dungeons. This promotes interdependence between players and fosters community. Otherwise dont bother to have crafting at all as there is nothing more sole destroying than being a crafter in a game where you simply dont matter to anyone because low level mob loot outshines the best stuff you can make..... | |} ---- There is no community right now. You buy things off the CX and hit combine. If Carbine wants to put in raid(or dungeon) drop items you can craft into good gear then I am 100% for it. What I do not like is being able to spend money and hit combine 50 times being more effective than running dungeons. If that means nerfing crafting then we need to nerf crafting. Items you can create 1000 times with little effort should not be comparable to items that require a serious time investment to get, not when their overall value is so heavily tied to an RNG based rune system. It simply makes the imminently repeatable crafts far too strong. There should be resources just from dungeons and raids that are used to craft gear approximating that level. But that's another discussion. Right now when the only limiting factor to chain creating items is your bankroll those items simply cannot be of the same tier as dropped equipment. You have to be able to see that. It neuters the rest of the game entirely. | |} ---- ----